Soldiers are required to rapidly acquire, identify, and accurately fire on enemy targets using devices that generate collimated and diverging visible and invisible light beams generated by one or more light sources (e.g. LED, laser, or filament). These devices may be carried by hand, tripod mounted, or mounted on small arms such as the M4A1 carbine and other weapons and are used to provide better target observation, illumination, identification, location, and marking. These devices may further include optical sensors and/or imaging optics to enhance the operation of the device with range finding and observation functionality. Unlike visible light sources, infrared light sources are only viewable with a night vision device, a phosphorescence material, thermal imager, or other device of similar function. Collimated beams of light, diverging beams of light, optical sensors, and/or imaging optics may be focused. Coalignment of the visible light source with the invisible light sources, the optical sensor, and the imaging optics allows a soldier to boresight those components using just the visible light source (i.e. without the need for a night vision device to see the invisible light beams) and coalignment of other components, such as an aim laser to a range finder so a soldier knows what is being ranged This may enable a user to boresight the previously coaligned components to some reference, such as a point of impact of a projectile at a known distance or a barrel mounted boresight laser.
A device housing may provide protection to internal components from unintended contact or debris. An optical bench located within the device housing may be used to hold the electrical and optical components of a coaligned subsystem. Mechanical adjustors extending through the housing and in contact with the optical bench may be used to steer the optical axis of the coaligned components relative to the housing. The housing may be coupled to a weapon with a suitable attachment mechanism, for example a rail grabber, Slide-Lock® mechanism, or other clamp.